Groove
|artist = |year = 2014 |dlc = June 22, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 5 |mc = Java |pc = /Blue Chill to / to Woodsmoke/Boulder |gc = Periwinkle/ to / to Gray/Alto |lc = Purple |pictos = 100 |dura = 3:09 |nowc = Groove |audio = }} Jack & Jack tarafından "Groove" , ve yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Dansçılar her ikisi de erkek. P1 P1 siyah bir kuşaklı pembe bir fötr şapka, koyu pembe bir ceket, tişörtlü bir pembe düğme, kırmızı pantolon ve pembe mokasen giyiyor. P2 P2 siyah ve mavi bir şapka, turkuaz bir ceket, bir su mavisi tişört, koyu deniz mavisi pantolon ve neon mavisi spor ayakkabı giyiyor. Groove Coach 1.png|P1 Groove Coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Arka plan çok hızlı ve çok hızlı bir şekilde birkaç farklı animasyon içeriyor. Dansçılar arasında bir bölünme vardır, her dansçı ' nın bölümü zıt renklerdir. Bazı ince daireler ile köşegen bir mor çizgi görünür ve her dansçının ana kıyafeti için kısa bir süre iki daire ile siyaha döner. Koroda, fon yatay olarak pembe ve lavanta arasında bölünür. Birkaç saniye boyunca P2 beyaz bir çizgi çeker ve P1 beyaz bir daire tutar. Onları bıraktılar ve sırasıyla daha küçük çizgiler ve dairelere dönüşüyorlar. Bir sonraki zemin, yine dansçıların kıyafetlerine karşı çıkan diyagonal bir bölünmedir. Daha sonra erkekler hareketinden pembeye ve lavanta döner. Altın hareketinden birkaç saniye sonra, arka plan çok hızlı dönen ve kırmızı, mavi, pembe ve lavanta elmaslarıyla kaplanan ve sonunda siyah ve beyaza dönüşen renkler ile siyah ve beyaza dönüşen siyah ve beyaz bir spiraldir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 5 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 ve 5: Kollarınızı sola, tam bir daire halinde döndürün. Gold Moves 3: Birbirinize bakarken ellerini sıkın. Groove gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, ve 5 Groove gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, ve 5 in-game Groove GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 Groove gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Groove appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Cool Kids Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia * Koçların tamamen farklı kişilikleri olan iki çocuğu temsil etmesi beklenir: Aslında kıyafetleri birbirlerinin ters renklerine sahiptir (kırmızı açık mavinin tersidir). * Karakter seçim ekranında P1'in fötr şapka ve tişört pembe yerine açık mavi ve solunda beyaz bir nokta var. ** Buna ek olarak, P1 ve P2 farklı ana hatlara sahipti: P1 mavi, P2 ise kırmızı. ** P1'in ayrıca farklı renkli ayakkabıları vardı (pembe yerine açık mavi). * Yedinci nesil konsollarda, dansçı "kareden çıktığında", karelerinde kullanılan cam etkisi arka plan karesinde görülebilir. Galeri Game Files Groove cover generic.png|''Groove'' Groove cover albumcoach.png| album coach Groove cover albumbkg.png| album background Groove banner bkg.png| menu banner Groove cover@2x.jpg| cover Groove p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Groove p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Groove p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Groove pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Groove menu.png|''Groove'' on the menu Groove load.png| loading screen Groove coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images En-INTL-L-Xbox-Just-Dance-2017-RM3-mnco.jpg|Gameplay Backgrounteaser1.png|Background teaser jd2017 left 5.png|P2 appearing on the 5 days left banner, uploaded by @justdance_dk https://www.instagram.com/p/BL35dYjgYqL/?taken-by=justdance_dk Others 14867536302776835.gif|Proof of glass effect giam.png Videos Official Music Video Jack and Jack - Groove (Official Music Video) Teasers Just Dance 2017- Groove by Jack & Jack - Official Track Gameplay -US- Groove - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2017 Groove - 5* Stars Groove - Just Dance Now Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Groove by Jack & Jack (PS Move) Other Jack & Jack Interview and House Tour - Just Dance 2017 (US) References Site Navigation es:Groove fr:Groove ro:Groove en:Groove Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları